cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Franklin
Nation Information Franklin is a medium sized, somewhat developed, and aging nation at 408 days old with citizens primarily of German ethnicity whose religion is Islam. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens pay moderately high tax rates and they are somewhat unhappy in their work environments as a result. The citizens of Franklin work diligently to produce Lead and Oil as tradeable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. Franklin is currently researching nuclear technology for the use of nuclear power plants but believes nuclear weapons should be banned. Plans are on the way within Franklin to open new rehabilitation centers across the nation and educate its citizens of the dangers of drug use. Franklin allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Franklin believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizens right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Franklin will not make deals with another country that has a poor history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. History of Franklin Upon it's founding, Ruler4 stared by joining an alliance that no longer is in existence called the Neutral Destruction Network. Here Franklin was connected with various important trades and began to get more involved in the life of cybernations. After the alliance was destroyed by war, Franklin was encouraged by his personal friend Baron deSandersted to join the Orange Defense Network. By late Summer 2006, Ruler4 of Franklin was officially a member of the Orange Defense Network. During this time, Ruler4 was a little apprehensive in joining the forum atmosphere until again the Baron encouraged him to be active on the forums. In March of 2006 Franklin re-joined the ODN forums and started to be an active member in the ODN Bank working with various members such as Lego2build, now a member of the Genesis alliance. During theThird Great War, Franklin helped in distributing aid to those ODN nations who were ZIed or close to it. Eventually, Ruler4 was also attacked by a GOON member whereupon the nation fought bravely to the war's end. Orange Juice Ruler4 of Franklin is also the Leader of the Orange Juice Newspaper group which reports on the happenings of the ODN along with some extra entertainment. Orange Juice is a free online newspaper that anyone can read! It is found here: http://www.freewebs.com/odnorangejuice/index.htm Political Life After the Third Great War Ruler4 of Franklin felt that he could be of more use to the ODN as a government official. In total the nation of Franklin has run for the ODN Senate a total of four times and has yet to be elected to a position. Franklin was instated as a senator for a total of four days after ruler Baron deSandersted resigned and joined the alliance of Valhalla due to personal issues with members the ODN government. In that time he managed to be a be a part of, and sign, several important advances for the ODN such as the MDP cancellation with GOONS and the 30 day ODP with the NpO. He is also the official ODN ambassador to the GPA. Medals During it's time in the ODN, Franklin has received several awards. .]]